Tip the Scales
We turn back to the world of the living where Ichiro, and Hide are battaling Pequeño for their lives. '' Ichiro looked below glaring at the remains of Soñadora. "She didn't deserve to die" Ichiro said calmly. Ichiro clenched his zanpakuto and it began to pulsate and glow he sulked his head. "Hide I'm going to use Bankai... please if I can't finish this guy please kill him" said Ichiro. Hide grabbed his hand and begged him not to use Bankai but he pulled away. "Hide since when do you show emotions other than hatred and rage pull yourself together" he said coldly. Pequeño marched forward pointing his trident towards the two captains. "Stop whining you pathetic shinigami" he scolded. Pequeño's zanpakuto began to glow and the flames from the beneath them began to rise into the air. Hide reached for he sword but Ichiro told her not to. "Hide you know your zanpakuto won't affect him so sheath your sword" explained Ichiro. Pequeño laughed at how the two captains quarreled and used his zanpakuto to direct the fire at both of them but Ichiro combined his energy blast and Hakuten Blast to blast through the fire and strike Pequeño."Shit!!! That hurt!" screamed Pequeño. Ichrio lept forward a tried to strike Pequeño full force but Pequeño managed to bring his zanpakuto in front of him fast enough to avoid damage. Both seemed to be evenly matched not moving each other back. "Seems I underestimated you captain, you're alot stronger than you appear" said Pequeño. Ichiro lept back and raised his sword towards the sky and cried out Bankai. A white light burst through the tip of the sword covering the sky. "It seems I can't save you fromthe darkness Espada.... I guess the only thing left for me to do is to let the a real angel punish you behold my Bankai" Ichiro said. The flames caused by Pequeño began to dissapear. "What is that?" asked Pequeño fearfully. "This is the Angel of Judegement, she is my Bankai" Ichiro said. "I'm a demon I don't fear any petty angel" laughed Pequeño. Ichiro sulked his head in pity. "It's sad you think just because you are so strong that you are above punishment. My Bankai punishes all including myself" stated Ichiro. The white angel behind him grabbed its scale. "Judement begins now my friend, we will see which one of us will tip the scales" he said. Hide stands in the background thinking to herself. "Ichiro you still won't forgive yourself for that night will you?" she said to herself. "Just how long will you bear the burden of your sisters death. Ichiro let go of the guilt please" she says. Hide begins to cry. ''Meanwhile in the Seretei we see Amatarou Omaha staring over the balcony of her office in deep thought. "Aizen even in death you give us trouble" she said. A knock came at the door. "Come in she said. The door opened slowly. "Oh it's you two, sit down we have much to discuss" she orders. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters